<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SBI oneshots! Requests open :) by twoitchprime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495635">SBI oneshots! Requests open :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoitchprime/pseuds/twoitchprime'>twoitchprime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Hurt, Mentions and appearances of other characters, No Smut, Other, PTSD, Philza Angst, Sad, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Wilbur - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Angst, meltdowns, oneshots, philza - Freeform, sbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoitchprime/pseuds/twoitchprime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SBI oneshots :) by yours truly, the ripoff of twitch prime</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mcyt oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleepy boys inc oneshots! You can request short story’s/oneshots in the comments :) here are the rules and characters (that I can think of rn) that will be in this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What it won’t include </b>
</p><p>Smut.</p><p>Underage s- yknow</p><p>drugs (but potions are allowed)</p><p>Any kind of smut</p><p> </p><p><strong>What is</strong> <strong>allowed</strong></p><p>Fluff</p><p>Angst</p><p>Swear words (not terrible ones yknow)</p><p>Cuddles</p><p>pretty much anything not smutty and yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Characters </strong>
</p><p>PHILZA (maybe a bit too much lol)</p><p>Tommyinnit</p><p>WiburSoot</p><p>Technoblade</p><p>Metions of other characters and appearances </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Authors note.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heyyy, this has been up for a while so I just wanted to state some things. You don’t need a great idea to comment, you can tell me the main plot and I can make the rest up, so please don’t be afraid to comment. These times are still a bit tough so stay safe and make sure to eat and drink. Hope to talk soon.</p><p> </p><p>-Twoitchprime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Techno+Tommy+philza(?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For callmeDJ)</p><p>
  <strong>Tommy’s POV </strong>
</p><p>It was freezing. He grabbed on tighter to his coat as he was stumbling through the snow. He didn’t know how long he’s been walking, 2 hours? 3? It didn’t matter, all he knew was If he didn’t find anywhere to stay soon, he would be dead.</p><p>
  <strong>(Time skip) </strong>
</p><p>As he was about to give up, feeling there was no hope left he saw a structure, was it a building? He prayed it was, and his prayers were answered. It was a nice little cottage surrounded by forest, there was a horse in the front. He was so happy he would cry, he rushed inside and immediately felt the warm air against his cold skin. He was still shivering a bit but it didn’t matter., he was safe. He saw what looked like a storage room, it was full of chests. Excitedly he opened a chest-</p><p>“JACKPOT!” He yelled, there was at least fifty potions in it, he quickly grabbed at least twenty and stuffed them in his bag. He then did that in every other chest, look through them, take the good stuff, go on to the next one. He finally finished <strike>stealing </strike>borrowing, he then started to dig down and make a room. He placed two chests, a bed, and a log with a bell attached.</p><p>He felt something weird on his foot, actually, he couldn’t feel it at all, he looked down and he grimaced, it was swollen and red, probably from the snow. He went and got some wool and wrapped it around, he was thankful he couldn’t feel it because it probably would of hurt. As he finished he heard a door open- he froze, someone was here.</p><p>
  <strong>-Technos’s POV-</strong>
</p><p>He huffed as the tree fell down after hitting it a few times. He would do this every morning, he did it because he had so, so much anger stuffed up. He didn’t know why, it was probably the voices. They have been wanting more blood and fighting recently, this is all he could do. </p><p>As he walked back to his cabin, he noticed some footprints leading to them, he raised an eyebrow, how could someone find it? He made sure it was far out. He pulled out his axe and wearily opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was his chests, some were open and pulled out halfway, he went to check them and sure enough, most of the good stuff was gone. </p><p>In the potion chest there was at least only 10 left. Let me tell you, wow he was angry, he went upstairs to check if anything else was gone, only a enderchest. He sighed, this was not good, it wasn’t too bad but it would be annoying to replace what was stolen. When he went down to sort the chests, he heard some suffuling below him, his ears were very good so it wasn’t hard to tell the person was exhausted and tired. He would make them suffer for this. Grabbing his pickaxe, he destroyed the ground just enough to see through it, and sure enough there was a little room. Techno was furious, he would make whoever did this pay. He could finally please the voices. He dug a bigger hole and dropped down, he then equipped his axe and started looking for the person, it wasn’t long until he found the chest of stolen goods, he would collect them later. He saw a door- the person was probably on the other side. As he opened the door, there was another? This would be annoying. He opened THAT door and there was another, techno was about to chop it down, until he thought about it. He opened it and was quite shocked of what he saw.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Tommy’s POV-</strong>
</p><p>He heard someone breaking the ground above him, he quickly went to his escape hole and closed the doors. He then started mining the last few blocks out until someone opened the last door, he turned around quickly and then he regretted it.</p><p>There in front of him, was no other than Technoblade, he was frozen, he should have payed attention to the art on the walls! “W-what are you doing here?!” He said quietly. “This is MY house, what are you doing here?” He replied with a growl. Tommy didn't reply, that made techno even more angry, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FKING HOUSE TOMMY?!” Tommy flinched- he never saw techno this angry before. He didn’t know what to do, he only knew if he stayed here it would be bad. He unwillingly turned around and destroyed the last few blocks as quick as he could and ran. He was too scared to look back, Techno might not seem that scary but when he’s mad, you don’t want to be there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Technos POV-</strong>
</p><p>He only regretted lashing out when Tommy was gone. He was an idiot! He scared his own <em>brother </em>away, how stupid can he be?! The voices were quiet, probably trying not to make Techno madder, yes they were annoying and yknow, terrible, but they still had some kindness left.</p><p>Techno SLAMMED his axe on the ground, he then fell beside it, was he crying? He was crying. The one time he sees his brother he scares him away. He’s the worst brother in the world, he started shaking, he didn’t notice the person behind him at all.</p><p>”Mate? You alright?” Someone asked he turned his head around and there was Phil. Techno shook his head crying, Phil then grabbed him in a hug. That broke Techno, he started sobbing while Phil was rubbing circles on his back. Techno was calming down each minute. This went on for at least 10 minutes until Techno pulled away with a shaky sigh. “What happened?” Phil asked quietly. Techno hesitated, what if he would get mad? He would have no one. With a deep breath he spoke. “I scared Tommy away, the voices have been pushing me so much and I accidentally lashed out on him- what if he’s hurt now?! I’m such a terrible brother-“ and before he could finish his sentence Phil shushed him. “It’s alright Tech, if I had people telling me what to do everyday, I couldn’t take it. Its not your fault okay? You couldn’t help it, calm down, deep breaths.” He took deep breathes, it seemed to calm him down a bit. “I’m going to find Tommy alright? Take care of yourself while I’m gone.” Techno nodded. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Time skip cuz I’m too lazy LOL) (still Technos POV )</strong>
</p><p>As he was rinsing his face with cold water, he heard the door open, he was guilty and a bit nervous. He took a shaky breath and assured himself it was going to be okay, he stepped out of the bathroom and there was Phil and Tommy. Tommy was crying a bit and Phil was whispering assuring words to him. Tommy saw Techno and froze, Techno felt so so bad. The pit in his stomach was endless. -silence- With a deep breath Techno spoke -“Tommy, I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that for any reason, I just couldn’t keep it in...I’m really sorry I know I’m an awful brother and I-” Tommy rushed towards Techno and hugged him. “It’s okay, I shouldn’t have been there anyway, it’s not your fault okay big man?.” Tommy said. Techno hugged him tighter, they stayed like that for a few minutes until he let go. He looked at Tommy and smiled. It was going to be okay, Tommy would be safe now with Techno, Tommy and Phil were with him, he would keep them safe no matter what.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that’s the end! Tell me how you liked it and what I need to do better on please! Keep in mind this is literally the first thing I’ve made. There should be a new oneshot at least every 2 days. Stay safe!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Philza+Tommy+Technoblade+Ghostbur(??)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imma keep this pretty bland, pretty much Philza goes into depression after killing Wilbur, and then gets sick for not taking care of himself. (For the sake of this lets pretend tommy was in exile earlier and came to Techno and Philza earlier)</p><p>LOTS OF INSPIRATION FROM MCYT Drabbles by Anonymous</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Requested by Red paint  (I hope this is okay, I mixed them and changed them a bit- if not I can make another)</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Don't</b>
    <b> read this too fast, it takes away the mood)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Philza POV</strong>
</p><p>"Will? Oh god Will im so sorry... please wake up." He couldn't believe he did this. He killed his son, he didn't even THINK about it. "Oh no no no please...." He cried, He heard footsteps getting closer- he couldn't let anyone see him like this and he couldn't stay here. As he gently placed Wilbur's body on the ground tears falling, he ran out of the room, he couldn't believe what he had done, he <strong>KILLED </strong>one of his own sons. As he ran out, without looking back, he shakily unfolded his wings and lifted up into the air, people were calling his name, he couldn't care, or he didn't hear it over the ringing in his ears. He flew at least a 50 minute walk from L'manburg, and landed in a forest, he collapsed. he didn't know what to do. Tears started falling. He was a terrible father, he killed one of his sons with no question. He was a monster. He couldn't keep it in, he fell onto his knees and screamed, it then turned into crying, and then a full on breakdown. He cried for his son that was gone forever, he cried for a miracle, that would never come. he flinched as he ripped a feather out, plucking was a problem when he was stressed, he promised himself he wouldn't do it again, but here we are. "Im so sorry Will..." He said quietly with tears falling, hoping that his son would hear him. He sat there in silence, just trying to think about what to do next, he was so tired and cold, he just wished he could go back in time, just to see Wilburs smile before everything went to shit. He wished he saw the signs, goddammit it was so clear! Wilbur was losing his mind and no one could even even bothered to check in on Wilbur, not even Phil. Sure people do have there own work, but it the 5 months Wilbur was kicked out from l'manburg, no one came to check on them, to see them, to do anything at all! He regretted it so, so much. He started shaking, he wrapped his wings around him tightly, feeling a safe yet lonely feeling. After a few minutes he was exhausted from all the crying. Maybe it was all a dream he thought as he fell asleep, maybe it would be over when he woke up, he hoped hopefully. But deep down Phil knew that would never happen. He was leaning against the tree, knees up to his chest and wings wrapped around him.</p><p>
  <strong>-Technos POV-</strong>
</p><p>He heard a cry coming from the explosion room, he didn't know who it was, he didn't care actually, he was too busy getting caught up in the chaos, it was only when he got snapped back to reality when he saw Phil rush out of the explosion room, blood on his clothes and tears streaming down his face. Techno froze, was his father hurt? Wait, where was Wilbur!? He ran to the explosion room, and when he looked in, he wished he hadn't. there lying on the floor in their own blood, was Wilbur. Wait..Did Phil kill Wilbur...? No, he couldn't have, right...? He didn't have any time to think as he heard someone yelling his name, he turned around and saw tommy rushing over to him. "TECHNO WHAT THE HELL WHY DID YOU SPAWN THE WITHERS WHY DID YOU BLOW-" and he stopped, as he saw Wilbur's body, he froze. "T-Techno..Did you kill him..?" Techno shook his head. "Whoever did this is going to pay. Im going to fuck them up so bad. He kept on saying things like that until Techno had to literally tell him to shut up, "TOMMY. -techno yelled, that seemed to get him out of his rambling- Tommy...I..I think Philza killed him." "W-What..?!' Tommy asked with wide eyes, tommy was crying now while holding Wilburs body, as much as they hated each other, they were still brothers. Before they could say anything else Techno grabbed Tommy and got out of there.</p><p>
  <strong>-Time skip-</strong>
</p><p>They hoped to see Phil when they arrived at the cabin, but he wasn't there. "Where could he be?" Tommy asked Techno. "Tommy he has wings he could be anywhere." "Yeah i know.." Tommy mumbled. They didn't know where Phil was, they just hoped he was safe and would arrive soon. Tommy still hated Techno so much but what happened distracted him from it. "Go clean up Tommy you look disgusting." -That was true, he had dirt, blood, and other stuff. Unwilling he agreed. As Tommy was taking a shower Techno went to clean his weapons and thinking of what to do. You may be wondering why does he trust Tommy? Well, lets just say if he does try anything Techno has something very special to him.</p><p>
  <strong>-Philza POV-</strong>
</p><p>When he woke up it was pitch black, -"Shit." he mumbled. He didn't know how long he was out for, probably the whole day. He got up, he was sore from the way he was sitting, he couldn't fly because it was too dark, he could run into anything. As he walked, he was sure he heard some whispering. *Probably my imagination.* He thought to himself, that was not the case. As he walked into a clearing, from the corner of his eye he saw two figures behind him. He quickly turned around trying to figure out who they were, there was 2 of them, he was sure he saw them from somewhere, when he was about to call them out he saw the familiar white smiley face mask. "Dream." he growled, he guessed the people beside him were Sapnp and George. "What do you want?" he said calmly, but irritated. "Oh you know Philza, you broke the rules and we're here to punish you." Dream said, and before he could even think about what that meant someone came behind him pulled him to the ground. "What the fuck?!" He kicked the person off- only to be hit down again, before he could react he felt a prick on his neck. Shit, what was that? He felt numb and dizzy, they drugged him. Wow. "You should be thankful we're being so nice this time! It was going to hurt more if we didn't" Dream said happily. Wait, what was going to hurt mor- He felt a pair of hands on each wing, holding it down. "Try not to scream." Who he thought was Sapnap said. What? What were they going to- He felt a sharp pain in his left wing, he looked at it and gasped, they were clipping his wings! They started cutting his main feathers, well, I wouldn't call that cutting, they were roughly using a butcher knife to cut them off, he was thankful for the drug, it looked like it would hurt. "You're doing so good!" dream said- while dragging his knife across the feathers, teasingly, he shuddered. "Time for the next wing!" Dream said. Phil was worried, actually he was scared, losing his ability to fly was to be avoided at all costs for avian hybrids. If he could scream he would, but it would be much worse if he did. His right wing was cut even more harshly, and now that the drug was wearing off, it was MUCH more painful. He was crying, the pain was so bad, it felt like a thousand knives all at once. His head was pounding and he was starting to blackout. He had to stay awake, even if it hurt so much, but it was getting so much harder by the second. It was too much, as he was fading out he heard Dream laugh. They would pay, he would make sure of it.</p><p>
  <strong>-Time skip-</strong>
</p><p>He felt nothing except pain. As he slipped back into consciousness he noticed the group was gone, thank god. He didn't want to look at his wings, but he couldn't resist it, he glanced at them, he shivered, they were half dried with blood and fresh blood. He slowly and painfully got up, his wings were more heavy since they were dragging, he noticed they had cut him with a smaller knife everywhere, probably to make him bleed out. He pulled out his compass to Technos house, it pointed north. he started <strike>walking </strike>limping north. He heard noises again. Shit, are they back? -he thought. He listened, he heard a jangle of bones- great, a skeleton. As he pulled out his shield he realized it wasn't there, they must have taken it- along with his weapons that were now gone. He couldn't run, attack, or defend. His only choice was to dodge and get away from it. he started going faster, then he heard a whizz by his head, was that an arrow? It would be a matter of seconds until that hit him so he did what he had to, despite his gut, he turned around. A few meters away he saw the skeleton, blood dripping down its mouth and empty bloody eye sockets. He started limping towards it. It pulled the string back and let go, the problem was that Phil dodge too late, the arrow hit him in his side, he hissed, he glanced at it, it was bleeding a lot, shit. He had to leave it in there for now. He made sure he didn't get hit again as he went to the skeleton, once again it drew back the string and fired a arrow, thankfully Phil dodge it just in time. He got close enough to get behind it and pull its head off, since its made of bones it was quite easy as it wasn't connected to anything. It turned to ash once he dropped the head, probably mob magic stuff. Phil was panting, he looked down once again, the arrow had gone deeper in and making a bigger cut, he was losing consciousness again, shit. As he limped to the direction the compass was going, it was getting so much harder to take each step, he felt his eyes closing, no- he had to stay awake he had to protect his sons. He had to keep going, for if he didnt, he would probably bleed out. He was supporting himself on the trees when he could, in his final moments of consciousness he heard voices yelling his name, he looked up and saw two blurry figures- then he fainted.</p><p>
  <strong>-Tommy POV-</strong>
</p><p>After he got cleaned up and dressed he went downstairs to get something to eat, as he walked down he kept an eye on Techno, he was sharpening his sword- Tommy went and made a sandwich quickly. While he was about to walk up the stairs Techno spoke- "Tommy." "Y-yeah?" "Come on, we're looking for Phil, it's been too long." "Okay..." Tommy put his sandwich on the table and got his coat and headed outside. the air was crisp and stung against his warm skin, he was thinking about what happened today while following Techno- Techno suddenly stopped which caused tommy to bump into him. "Techno what the hell?!" Techno put his finger to his lips, a motion to be quiet. Tommy was confused, did Techno hear something? Of course he did stupid he has amazing ears. As Tommy was squinting to try to see in the dark he saw a figure, it looked like they were limping. He was about to tell Techno but he ran towards them, Tommy followed cautiously. "Techno, who is that?" Tommy asked, Techno was now holding the person in his arms, it was too dark for tommy to tell who it was. Techno turned around and tommy saw it, there was <strike>Dadza  </strike>Phil looking worse then ever- Tommy gasped- He had a giant cut in his side, he had cuts everywhere, and his wings- his wings were bleeding. Tommy knew that was terrible, the wings were very fragile if messed with, Phil told him that. "is he going to be okay...?" Tommy asked quietly, looking over the limp body in Technos arms. "He will be if we hurry up, get the medical supplies out i'll meet you there." And with that Tommy nodded and took off, he would make sure Phil would be okay even if it meant following Technos rules. As he was putting the last supplies out Techno came running through the door, he had blood all over him from the wounds. Techno put Phil against the wall. "Tommy, disinfectant wipes and bandages now." techno said quickly. Tommy abiled, handing them to Techno, he saw that Techno was worried for once. He watched as Techno very carefully pulled the arrow out-shit, it had what looked to be poison on the end of it, they hoped it wasn't. Techno then disinfected the wound, it was nasty- the arrow looked like it'd gone pretty deep, thankfully Techno got it out easily. Techno then put a bandage on it. He and tommy then looked to Phils wings, they were a mess, it was bloody and missing a lot of feathers. He didn't think they could do much for the wings since it was just a small cut with lots of blood bleeding out. (It isn't bleeding anymore lol) He watched from afar as Techno disinfected the wings and the rest of the cuts on his body- the cuts aren't bad but they had to make sure it wouldn't get infected. It was at least an hour later when Techno was done. Phil looked alot better but something looked wrong, he couldn't tell. As Tommy was thinking of what it was, Techno put the back of his hand to tommys forehead, "What the hell?" "Shut up, my temperature is hotter than yours and Phils because im a piglin hybrid, I need to see if he has a normal temperature, the arrow might have been poisonous." Tommy mumbled an okay as Techno put his hand to Phils, Techno flinched. "Shit.." Techno growled quietly. "What?" Tommy asked- then realizing that was a pretty dumb question. "It must have been poison, he's burning up. Get me a rag and cold water." Tommy got up quickly and grabbed a rag and soaked it under cold water. He handed it to Techno, he put it on Phils forehead. "That should help..Help me get him upstairs- hold his wings." Techno told Tommy. Tommy agreed, he took Phils wings and carried them upstairs. When they reached Phils room Techno opened the door and went in- he placed Phil on his bed, Tommy folded his wings up gently beside him. "I'm going to watch him for a few hours." Techno said. "Okay." Tommy responded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Techno POV-</strong>
</p><p>He sat beside Phil, he looked better then we found him, that was good. His wounds were all bandaged up and disinfected. he looked at his wings, someone clipped them. <strong>Hurt. Dadza hurt. Revenge. Kill. Blood for the blood god. Dadza first. </strong>For once he agreed with the voices, Phil first, then he would get revenge. Half an hour later Techno was fast asleep, he was exhausted of taking care of Phil, so when he thought the time was right, he would sleep. He woke up around 5 hours later. Wow, that's the longest he's slept for in a while. He glanced at Phil, he looked better, he felt his forehead- it was warm. Good, the poison wore off. He got up quietly (trying not to wake Phil) to check on Tommy and before he could open the door he heard a quiet voice- "Techno..?" Techno turned around, Phil was propping himself up with his arms and looking at him. "Phil you're awake, how do you feel?" He groaned- "Like a thousand harming potions at once, everything hurts. How did I get here?" "Ah...We found you limping our way towards us- then you went unconscious." Phil nodded- "Wait, we?" Phil asked. "Yeah Tommys here" "OH SHIT im so stupid is he okay? Did he get hurt? Did you get hurt?" He asked worryingly. "Phil were fine okay? Tommy's fine, im fine, hes currently, I don't know, doing his thing." Phil let out a sigh. "Okay that's good...Sorry for freaking out....." "It's alright, but...Why did you fly away? Where did you go?" Phil didn't respond- he looked down. "Phil, where did you go?" Still no respond, Techno was getting frustrated. "Phil, did you kill Wilbur." Techno asked, his voice serious. Phil nodded his head ever so slightly. "Why...?" "He asked me to...i Shouldn't have im so sorry I didn't mean to but he forced it in my-" The rest was finished with tears. Techno grabbed Phil and pulled him in for a hug. The older man was sobbing and shaking. "Shhh..It's alright..I'm here.." Techno said reassuringly. He heard the door open and glanced over- Tommy was looking there worried. He motioned for him to get in the hug. it lasted for minutes, and they were thankful. When Techno looked at Phil he noticed he was asleep, so was Tommy, he smiled. Even if they lost one, they would get through this together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Philza backstory pog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not requested here - Philza backstory (not canon)</p><p>Part 1?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not requested on here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Philza POV-  (Childhood)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As the police took him away from the house he looked back, he took in the last moment he would ever see of his home. His parents just got murdered by one of those hybrid hunters. His family was very normal except for the wings so he didn't know how they found out. They wanted phil so they could test on him, and his parents refused, so the hunter used force. As soon as he heard the gunshots he ran to the bathroom and locked the door.</p><p>The only reason Phils still alive is because the police came right before the hunter opened the door. Where was he going to go? He had no other family, he didn't know why but he never saw anyone else than his parents.</p><p>As he sat in the police car he looked out the window in a daze. He remembered the last thing his parents said to him before they told him to hide - "Phil, promise me one thing. Promise me you wont tell ANYONE about your wings okay? I love you.". He would keep that promise no matter what. He was dragged out of his thoughts as the car went to a halt. He was guided inside a room in the police station.</p><p>"Hey bud..i'm.. sorry for your loss. (long pause) Do you wanna tell me your name?" he looked like a police officer. Phil didn't know if he could trust him, he literally just met him. I shook my head. "Alright, that's okay. Do you have any family you could stay with?" The man said. I shook my head again, the man made a "hmm" noise. "We'll figure that out later, are you tired?" I hesitantly nodded. "Alright, follow me."</p><p>The man got up and led him to a cell, Phil carefully went to the bed. It had a blanket, and a pillow. he laid down, he was thinking of the bedtime stories his parents would read him, he would never hear them again. As he drifted off to sleep he swore he saw a figure at the end of his bed.</p><p>
  <strong>-Time skip-</strong>
</p><p>His sleep was somehow not interrupted by any nightmares, he did remember one starting but it quickly faded. As he sat up on the bed he looked around- the room was very plain- the walls and floor was made out of concrete and it was a dirty gray color. Suddenly what happened yesterday finally caught up to him. He started crying, he wish he spent more time with his parents, he wish he never had wings so all of this would never happen in the first place.</p><p>He brought his knees to his chest and put his head on them, he didn't want to wake anyone so he just cried silently. After what seemed like forever he ran out of tears to cry. He was left in his thoughts. He fell asleep without knowing, maybe this was all a dream?</p><p> </p><p>-<strong>time skip WOHOO-</strong></p><p>He woke up to the same man he talked with yesterday shaking him (y'know to wake up)- "Hope you had a good sleep, are you hungry?" Phil nodded. "Alright, and we think we found you somewhere to stay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha so i didn't have any motivation sorry. I rushed this because i thought you guys deserved something. I think i'll be back on my main schedule sorry bout that</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>please do requests im running out and if i missed any request please tell me haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hellpppp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read now😡😡😡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YALL I’ve had no requests for any oneshots so PLEASE COMMENT SOME HERE! pls I won’t let you down I promise!😫😫👍</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ok hi guys ahahahahah im sorry for not uploading I had a major motivation gone gone I will try to write this week if you give me motivation in the comments this is not a joke code red please help</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>help</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Philly angst 0-0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No sleep for Philly oh no</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>btw Phil is not father they are just friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2. Philza cant sleep at night in fear of something bad happening to him or SBI. SBI starts to notice his difference in his manner and they all decide to spy on him at night. Lots of concern from SBI. They decide to preen Phil because that usually sends him to sleep. They preen Phil and it works</p><p>
  <strong>DrEaMMMMMm </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"NO! LET HIM GO!" Phil yelled as he fought against the chains holding him, cutting into him every time he pulled but he didn't notice. Dream looked straight into his eyes for a moment, he had a crazy look in his eyes. "LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD" He screamed with all his might. Dream had </strong>
  <b>Wilbur on the ground facing the floor with a sword just above his torso, threatening to stab it into him any moment. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Now why would I do that? I've finally got your "precious' little son in my hands! Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" He said as he mockingly swung the sword around. "Now that I have him I can do whatever I want!" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked at Wilbur who looked at him, a knowing look in his eyes. </b>
  <b>"Please just let him go, I'll give whatever you want! Diamonds? Netherite?" He pleaded, if that was the </b>
  <b>cost to protect Wilbur he would give it up a thousand times more. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dream stood there for a second, caught off guard from the question.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It took a second for him to respond, not knowing what to say. "Hmm.. What about your cape?" </b>
  <b>His cape? It was a gift from Techno, It had every single enchant, from Protection IV to Thorns. He had it for centuries, but if he could save Wilbur by giving dream this then...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"U-Uh yeah sure I'll give you the cape! Just let him go!" He said as a bit of hope came back. Phil heard a little ping, it was dreams </b>
  <b>communicator. He watched as dream pulled it out, an idea coming to him, while dream was distracted he would start to work on loosening the chains. He started cutting them with his claws.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> "Oh would you look at that, im running late! I'll have to speed things up, im so sorry!" He said as he smiled, than drank a strength potion. What..? Speed things up... ? Wait. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Then it came to him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He was almost done with the chains, he prayed he would make it in time. He finished the chains, but it was too late. Dream had thrown the bottle on the ground with shattered into a million pieces, reflecting the sunset. It would have been beautiful.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He wouldn't make it no matter what. He watched as Dream held the axe high above Wilbur, wishing he could do something, anything!...How did he let this happen? Before dream dropped the axe Wilbur looked at him. "Dad..I don't wanna die..." </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Before he could say anything Dream slammed the axe into him. He froze. He was in shock. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he started to sob. "NO! YOU BASTARD YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!" "YOU FUCKING SAID IT!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I just wanted to see the look on your face! Oh it was beautiful! Seeing you think there was hope left!" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Phil crawled over to </strong>
  <b>Wilbur and cradled him in his arms, he wrapped his wings around Wilbur and prayed a miracle would happen, deep down he knew Wilbur was gone.</b>
</p><p> end of dream</p><p> </p><p>He sat up and gasped for air. He looked around to make sure he was in his room. Those kinds of nightmares were the worst for Phil, always. He began to sob quietly, barley leaving any time to breathe, a few moments after he could think again. He had to calm down or else he would get a panic attack, and then everyone would worry and it would just be worse. Breathe Phil, breathe, he told himself. He started taking ragged breathes..In and out, in and out. It took him a few minutes to calm down but he was still shaking. He wiped the tears and checked the time, it was 6:00 am- everyone else would usually be up by 2, believe it or not- so no one should be up. He was definitely not going to get sleep so he decide to get up.</p><p>He put on a black t-shirt, some kind of green robe, dark green pants, and a heart pin he got from a old friend many years ago. He headed downstairs. When he passed Wilburs room he froze, what if the dream would happen? If he left or kept his mind off of it Wilbur could get hurt or.. He took a deep breathe and started walking again, ignoring the anxiety in his chest. (or stomach? man idk) When he reached the kitchen he started to make some coffee. While it was making he sat down on the couch and let a few last tears fall, he covered his face with his hands.</p><p>He had a hard time with death, losing people and sad things in general because of his past, he knew the others were there but he didn't want to bother them. He heard the ding that the coffee was done and wiped his eyes and got up. He got some coffee and started writing in his journal, he doesn't know why but it helps to write in it sometimes.</p><p>When he was done that he decided he could preen his wings to take his mind off things. He must of turned around alot that night because they were all misplaced. A few minutes into the preening he found himself remembering the dream, what if someone would get Wilbur? Or Techno or Tommy or.. . What if today is the last time I see them? I can't live without them.. What if they were to get attacked and what if- He fell onto the floor and started to sob, He shakily wrapped his wings around him and hugged himself.</p><p>It was at least 15 minutes when he stopped crying, he was exhausted from trying to stay quiet and everything. He wiped his eyes and took a shaky breath. He pushed himself up onto the couch and almost feel asleep immediately.</p><p> </p><p>time skip woohooo how ya hanging on? oh btw drink water rn or I will send monkes to bite your ankles (don't have to but try?)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he woke up he sat up and just sat there for a second, deciding what to do. He thought he would make breakfast for them because they literally sucked at it, Tommy tried to make a omelet once and god knows how but he got it stuck on the celling. He was made fun of for weeks. He chuckled at that memory. Tommy did some hilarious things sometimes.  He decided to only make enough for 3 people because sometimes when he worries he throws up after he eats. He doesn't know why but he thinks its just, yknow, worrying? If that makes sense.</p><p>He would make pancakes, Tommy Techno and...Wilbur all liked those. He got all the ingredients and went to work. When he finished making them he was about to go wake them up when Tommy came down.<br/>"WHATS UP MY GUY?" He yelled while grinning, probably trying and successfully waking up the others. </p><p>"Ah hey mate just in time, I made pancakes, is that good?" I asked, trying not to laugh as Techno came down all groggy, probably from Tommy waking him up so early. "Pancakes? Oh Philza Minecraft I could kiss you right now." I laughed- "Maybe don't. Anyways take a seat you two." He started to clean the dishes while they started eating. "Aren't you going to eat?" Techno asked, a bit worried. "Ah no don't worry I ate a while ago." That was a lie and they all knew it.</p><p>It was an awkward silence, I thought of something to say, anything. "Anyways Wheres Wilbur?" He could slap himself right now, that's what he said? Seriously? wow. "I think he left early, he's not in his room." Tommy said with his mouth full, I somehow understanded him. "Do you know where he went? Is he okay?" I said, now very worried. "Uh nah he didn't say anything." Techno said as he got up. I shuffled his wings, Wilbur never left without telling someone. I started fidgeting with my hands. "Uh are you sure? I mean not like I don't believe you I mean- god never mind." I looked down at my hands, trying to calm down. Techno got up and grabbed my hands gently.</p><p>"Hey, you alright?" He asked. It was getting suffocating in there, I tried to hold my tears in. "Uh yeah-Yeah im good! I have to get some work done I'll see you later." I said quickly, giving him no time to respond.</p><p>When I got to my room I sat on the bed and buried my face in my hands and quietly cried. I didn't know why I was crying, I guess I just.. I don't know. Now They probably suspect something and they'll be mad because I lied to them then- .... I took deep breathes and focused on my hands, I looked up and named five things i could see around me, a trick I learned from an old friend. </p><p>My desk, closet, bed, hat, and my chair. Then 4 things I could feel, my shirt, my bed, the floor, (feet touching floor) and my heart pin. Then you would do 3 things you taste and so on.</p><p>After that I was okay. A bit shaken up still but oh well. I decided to Text Will to see where he was.</p><p> </p><p>=Hey Will, you missed pancakes! With sand on it too.;) Anyways where are you? Sorry, you didn't say haha.=</p><p> </p><p>I redid the message a few times until it was okay and checked his room again to see if I was sure he wasn't there. I sent it and decided to work on some building designs.</p><p> </p><p>time skippyyy- how ya liking it? ;) </p><p> </p><p>After I finished a few designs it was time to start dinner so I headed downstairs, Tommy has no idea how to cook, Techno burns everything and Wilbur, well he never does it. I figured I would make soup, easy and good. I got out the ingredients, it would be a vegetable soup- those things are so good my mans. After I got the ingredients out I started making it- then Techno came down. "Hey." He said, then sat down at the table pulling out his book, probably some war book, "Hey." I responded. It was an awkward silence, the kind that makes you nervous. I didn't know what to do so I kept on making the soup. "Could you call Tommy down for dinner?" I asked him. "Yeah sure." He got up and headed up the stairs- I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I quickly set the table and put the soup on it. I decided some soup wouldn't hurt, just a few mouthfuls. I checked the communicator to see if Wilbur responded, nothing. I started to worry, it had been almost a full day.</p><p>Dinner did not go as planned.</p><p>He thought they would brush his actions from earlier off, but no. "So..Hows everyone doing?" I asked- pretty awkwardly. "Good" Tommy said while slurping the soup, I did my best to not grimace. "Ehh fine." Techno answered.</p><p>Though Wilbur hasn't been here all day..Is he alright? I mean, he can defend himself but why would he leave? Was he mad at me? Did he get kidnapped? I stopped eating, I tried to fidget with my hands and stop the voices but it didn't stop. <br/><br/>You did something wrong</p><p>He left because of <strong>YOU</strong></p><p>You <strong>hurt him</strong></p><p>
  <strong>YOU DIDN'T PROTECT HIM</strong>
</p><p>I couldn't handle it. I quickly got up, put my bowl in the sink and rushed to my room. I could feel their eyes on me, I headed up the stairs quicker. When I reached my room I locked the door and slid down the back of it onto the floor. I could hear the voices mutter insults in the back of my head, I was too tired to try to understand them, not that I would anyway. I shakily wrapped my wings around myself and sat there, trying to get away from everything. </p><p>Time skiparoo</p><p>I moved to beside the bed, more comfortable. I started to braid my hair after that. It was...Calming in a sort of way. Techno taught me a braid I liked a lot, so I decided to do that one, its best for long hair but you could manage it with short hair.</p><p>When you get into rhythm with it, its very calming, not thinking and letting your hands do the work. It was nice, no voices or thoughts or worries. I finished it around eleven, a bit later when everyone would go to bed, but after what happened last night I don't think im going to sleep. I sighed, I really hope Wilburs okay- he never does this. I looked at my hands and I followed the creases, it was hard not to cry, im not going to lie. When you're suffocating with anxiety and just, emotions, it's hard to stay calm. Its like walking through a tunnel of fog and water- everything is blurry and distorted.</p><p>"Shit.." I whispered as tears rolled down. I tried to wipe my eyes but no matter how hard I tried they just kept coming, so I accepted it a leaned my head back. "I hate being so fucking useless."I whimpered.</p><p>I hated feeling so useless when someone I loved so much could be hurt.</p><p>Little did I know someone was listening.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is he..." Tommy said after they listened in on Phil. (They moved to kitchen.)  ... "Tommy, did I ever tell you about Phil?"</p><p>"Well lots of things but not important things" Tommy answered playfully, then quickly realizing this was serious. Techno sighed. "He has...How do I say this..Sometimes he worries a lot which causes things to worsen and worsen and..Yeah. I guess you could say he worries a lot." There was a moment of silence until someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Techno told Tommy, which Tommy nodded to. </p><p>Techno opened the door and guess who.</p><p>There was Wilbur.</p><p>"Hey! Uh sorry im late and didn't tell you haha uh-" Techno pulled him in and closed the door. "Where Were you." He said is a threatening serious tone. "Hey im sorry I was just so excited to leave and I forgot-" "Do you know what you did to Phil?" Wilbur didn't respond, he knew.</p><p>"Im sorry." He said it so quietly that Techno could barley hear him. Techno did a long sigh. "You can't do that again, you know he gots worried." Techno said softly. "I know, im sorry. How is he?" Wilbur asked. "Last time we checked he wasn't doing well." Techno said while trying to think of what to do next. </p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>"How about we preen his wings?" Tommy said out loud.</p><p>"Yes! Thats a perfect idea! It could calm him down maybe and help? Yeah!" Wilbur said happily.</p><p>"I guess that could help..Lets head up there."</p><p> </p><p>Philo pov</p><p>He was thinking when he heard a knock on his door, he got up to answer it. He opened the door and there was Wilbur, he was surprised for a moment. "Hey Phil! Im really sorry for-" Phil cut him off by hugging him. Wilbur just held him. He started crying, not caring what Wilbur would think or anyone else there. He was so damn scared. "I thought you left.." Phil whimpered.</p><p>"Hey hey hey..I would never leave you, never ever. Not in a million years. Alright?" Wilbur assured him while stroking his hair. "mhmm.." Phil mumbled.</p><p>"Do you want us to uh, preen you?" Wilbur asked him. It took a few moments for him to answer. "Yeah I would..Appreciate that." He laughed quietly, wiping tears from his eyes. "Alright, I'll get Techno and Tommy." Wilbur said as he walked out. Phil sat on the bed. Were Techno and Tommy going to make fun of him? He had no time to think because they walked in. "Hey big man." Tommy said quietly. "Hey." Phil said quietly while looking down. "Tommy I'm- OOF" He got cut off as Tommy did a hard hug, he pulled his wings around him and sat there. "You don't need to apologize we should have noticed sooner okay? Not your fault!" Tommy said as he booped his nose. Phil chuckled, smiling. "Okay." "Okay!"</p><p>Wilbur and techno walked in as soon as they were done.</p><p>Wilbur and Tommy got seated beside each wing and Techno sat behind, fixing the poorly made braid he did earlier. He thought it was pretty good, guess not. Wilbur was somehow very experienced in preening, he knew to avoid the sensitive spots and knew the right amount of pressure. Tommy was a bit rough but he learned fast. He leaned against Wilbur as he was begining to fall asleep.</p><p>"Thank you guys.." He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>They all smiled.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WELL MY MANS </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is done. you have waited long enough sorry hahah iaie bruh</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what I can improve on! Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>